In U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,173 there are described a number of 1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acids possessing hypnotic properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,624 discloses various imidazole-5-carboxylic acid derivatives having fungicidal, herbicidal and plant-growth regulant activity. Further, in Public. Eur. Pat. Appln. No. 0,191,514 a group of imidazole-5-carboximidates are taught to possess fungicidal activity.